


Angered Promises

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [74]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Struggling to get over the pain and the scars that haunt him, Shirou’s courted by two males with two different reasons. Can he get over their actions?  And will he chose the right one that will treat him right?  When he shares the news of what happened with his family and those closest to him, Shirou never thought the repercussions would be so great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles set after Intertwining of a hurricane, set in the middle of “Hidden from view”

He didn’t think by letting what had happened on the boat would cause such an outrage between his parents and the blond heavyweight. After a comment was made, a hint of matching one of the two with parents who were interested in his son. He had spoken up, voicing what he had conversed with the spirit of the sea.

“One of them will be the bride to a mermaid. That’s what I promised in-” He had swallowed, forcing back the emotions that rose when he thought of why he agreed to the promise. “In exchange for helping me, in keeping Mikkel distracted, I promised him the hand of my child. I-I just never knew that I’d have two children.”

The looks of shock that crossed their faces, seeing anger and surprise flickering across their faces.

“H-How could you do that? Promise the hand of your child to a being you never knew!”

“I wasn’t in the position to actually refuse,” he cried back, anger mixing in with the despair that started to rise, “what would you have done then? Would you refuse the only help that was offered you? Refuse everything and face that man? Because-” Shirou turned his head away, dashing at the tears that fell down his cheeks.

“You weren’t there! You didn’t know what he had done and what he had planned! I took whatever help I could get. And I felt the power the spirit radiated and-and it was enough to convince me-” His words were interrupted by the snake to his left, catching the attention of his parents and Yonekuni. Words that shocked him to his core, another stab of betrayal hit him.

“How could you promise my child to a-a creature that rarely shows its self!?” The strong words from Oushou, causing him to step back. He shouldn’t have to fear his friend, no, not friend anymore. The betrayal still fresh in his mind and his body, something that will take a long time to get over. “I mean, how do you know that this-this person isn’t going to just take my child away from me?”

“What right do you have in this, Oushou?” A snap back, baring his teeth in a rush of anger. Why should he have to show fear to an angered male? The same angered male that betrayed his trust, ruined years of friendship. “Don’t you remember what you’ve done to me? I did what I had to do to survive. What would you prefer me to do, sit back and wait for him to rape me again? To be used to that monster’s advantage?” He turned on his heel, about to storm out of the living room that everyone had gathered in for what he had to say.

“My child-children, will be raised and groomed to be chosen. Either one could be the bride, the spirit never told me which. They won’t go through what I went through.” The fight that had filled him left him, leaving him weak and wanting to lean on a strong shoulder. Aching to be told that he made the right decision when he had no other choice. “I thought by telling you this, you won’t place expectations on their shoulders. That they, despite being promised to a mermaid, they could live a normal life without being forced into any more.” Licking his dry lips, struggling to keep from showing any more emotions from slipping free, Shirou held his head high and left the angered group behind.

The walk up the stairs seemed to zap what strength he had left, making it to his room and to the two bassinets that occupied his room. It was just months ago that his trust in his friend was broken nearly beyond repair and just two months ago, the second child. The form that the child took, completely opposite of Tadakuni. “It may be the three of us for now, little ones,” he whispered to the sleeping figures, “I did what I had to do to survive and they don’t like it.”

Pulling off his glasses, struggling to blink away the tears before bowing his head.


End file.
